Cosmix (Form)
Cosmix is a Fairy Form introduced in Season 8. *'Previous Transformation:' Tynix *'Next Transformation:' n/tba Overview Cosmix is the power of the and originates from . In Season 8, the Winx find their Butterflix powers to be ineffective against the Staryummies and their . They then acquire this form from Queen Dorana in to fight against Obscurum and the Staryummies. Appearance The consists of a sparkly short , a of , a pair of and . The lower part of the dress is covered by several of and a floating -like that resembles a crinoline on top. The is often tied in high ponytail and decorated with that involved in the . There are highlight on the hair and all streaks receive sparkly, starry . The are bright, , sparkly and starry, they stay in a complex shape made of several joint . Requirements In order to earn Cosmix, a fairy must the Cosmix power granted by the Queen of Lumenia. Magical Abilities Cosmix allows the Winx to give back light to all the dying stars . The power also lets the girls close/destroy the . Effects The Winx leave colorful light in the . Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Receiving Cosmix from Queen Dorana. (S8E2) Known Cosmix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Cosmix.jpg|Bloom's Cosmix Stella Cosmix.jpg|Stella's Cosmix Flora Cosmix.jpg|Flora's Cosmix Musa Cosmix.jpg|Musa's Cosmix Tecna Cosmix.jpg|Tecna's Cosmix Aisha Cosmix.jpg|Aisha's Cosmix 5b17429f8489e2398ffbeea1f02bce45.png|Roxy's Cosmix Ea8f32cd0a7d33864afd202e881dc255.png|Daphne's Cosmix Dad7c8170eee0063419300ff0c63e1e823fee7c6r1-1491-2048v2 hq.jpg|Selina's Cosmix 56800923 384187378851673 6593007367382856872 n.jpg|Alex's Cosmix 56627388 406916163474618 7501187186489591915 n.jpg|Henrique's Cosmix 56314855 131578821285885 6831689480866151957 n.jpg|Laura's Cosmix 56197361 2092589174152718 375044922299243153 n.jpg|Leonardo's Cosmix 56521629 844787729192069 3759871122817823556 n.jpg|Luiz's Cosmix 57156437 100535374482182 2065789059166177950 n.jpg|Sammy's Cosmix 56775850 136507974135292 3636897047904077431 n.jpg|Vidia's Cosmix 41787754 293640781364399 2237641593543894551 n.jpg|Alex's and Henrique's Cosmix 41591083 327149581383476 5854309293171623527 n.jpg|Alex's and Sammy's Cosmix 42003001 258029348249866 6025603885577744995 n.jpg|Sammy's, Alex's, and Laura's Cosmix 43984681 690587001320682 1198418567905721598 n.jpg|Sammy's, Laura's, and Alex's Cosmix 2 43143908 2075356166110383 51949685197512669 n.jpg|Sammy's, Laura's, and Vidia's Cosmix 703e1fe720748d3d3b6194a9662da211.png|Mirta's Cosmix 7763808e58ac51d683b0fc024fc9588e.png|Diaspro's Cosmix Fbf0a26fe44a78802a2f4801e738b1b10a438305r1-1504-2048v2 hq.jpg|Miele's Cosmix Trivia *The name "Cosmix" is derived from the "cosmic". **The name was revealed to the at the 2019 Frankfurter which showcased a book named "Magic Cosmix". *The earlier versions of Cosmix bear some resemblance to the Winx designs from Magic Bloom. **All the Winx (except Aisha) share their Winx colors with Cosmix. *In an early concept, the Winx had magic wands. *The designs seem to be based on 60s American . *At the Licensing Russia on March 12, 2019, a concept version of Cosmix was seen in a being at the . *This is the second Fairy Form in which the Winx all have identically-shaped wings, with the first being Sirenix. *Cosmix is the first light-based power to be earned by the Winx. *This is the first Fairy Form in which the Winx's bodies are keyed out to match the during the transformation . **This practice is prevalent in many magical shows. *Bloom's resembles a Winx of hers. *This is the second transformation to be in the animation . *Cosmix is the earliest earned transformation, having been earned in the second episode of the season. Transformation Sequences Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy Forms Category:Forms Category:Powers Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Fairies Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Cosmix